


For B

by mglouise97



Series: Sterek for B [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so i dont know anythinf about sterek so i researched them a bit (wiki stuff. I didnt want to get too into it otherwise i wouldve read some fanfic to get a better sense of their characters). Sooo its probably a lot of ooc but whatever. This is for B to make her feel better and i hope she likes it because i think professor/students au fics are one of her favs. She reads them a lot anyways. Ok so here you go b.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatofan118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/gifts).



> Ok so i dont know anythinf about sterek so i researched them a bit (wiki stuff. I didnt want to get too into it otherwise i wouldve read some fanfic to get a better sense of their characters). Sooo its probably a lot of ooc but whatever. This is for B to make her feel better and i hope she likes it because i think professor/students au fics are one of her favs. She reads them a lot anyways. Ok so here you go b.

College au  
Student/professor

Stiles is the new professor  
Derek is the grad student

Stiles is so energetic and excited about the mythology class and derek is super serious and just annoyed by stiles. He thinks stiles is just a joke. 

This is a required class but derek doesnt see how mythology had anything to do with his history major. He wants to be a serious archeologist, and mythology is literally all made up. Thats the point of mythology. Its a myth. Professor Stilinski- sorry, Stiles, because hes a "cool" professor and wants to be on a first name basis with his students- is still blathering on about who knows what. Who cares. Derek could be applying for internships on research project instead of wasting his time here.  
\--

Class ends and Derek goes up to Prof-- Stiles to talk about somehow dropping this class or swapping it with something more meaningful to his major. 

 

"Oh, an archaeology major. How exciting!"

Derek swears the guy wears the elbow patches and glasses just to look even nerdier. 

"Look, i dont see how learning about bigfoot will prepare me for any actual digs." Derek said coldly. 

"Oh, well if you'd like to find out I just so happen to have an opening for my next dig. Sadly we wont be studying bigfoot, but spinxes." Stiles grinned. 

"No thanks. I take my education seriously and i dont have time to dig around for creatures that arent even real." Derek turned on his heel to walk away when Stiles tsked at him.

"Well too bad, Arthur Schinger will be disappointed that he funded this dig for no reason."

"Arthur Schinger? The Arthur Schinger? He funded this dig?"

"Yup. How do you feel about traipsing around Egypt now?"

Derek thought for a minute, "ill do it."to which Stiles grinned and replied, "I knew you would."

\---  
So they leave for Egypt with 4 other team members and spend 6 months basically living together and they grow closer and closer and Derek learns to soften up and life doesnt have to be so serious and Stiles still teases him and then theyre a couple but no one else on the team realy says anything about it until one day theyre all sittinf around the campfire, a few weeks before they leave and Stiles asks Derek to move in with him when they get back duh he says yes and so when they get back they live together and stiles teaches and derek lines up more digs that they go on and theyre like adventurers kind of but they're also cute and domestic and in love.


End file.
